Seikatsu-kei
(Quincy) | birthday = December 30 | age = 19 | gender = Male | height = 6 Foot 4 Inches | weight = 135 Pounds | blood type = A+ | affiliation = Henkō No Kōdo | occupation = Leader of Shisutemu No Kurieitā | previous occupation = High School Student | team = Shisutemu No Kurieitā | previous team = Kōdo No Kanshu | partner = Dengen Kōdo (Previously) | base of operations = | relatives = N/A | education = Karakura University | signature skill = Heilig Pfeil | storyline = T-B-D | roleplay = Bleach: Ephemeral Nightmare | japanese voice = Yuichi Nakamura | english voice = Newton Pittman | spanish voice = }} Tenshi Hakai (天使の破壊, literally "Angelic Destruction") is a with Quincy abilities. He use to be the bet friend of Kyokai Okami and Dengen Kōdo, but soon isolated himself from them after becoming their superior. He is also the leader of Henkō No Kōdo Appearance Tenshi, when he was little, wore a similar uniform to what Dengen Kōdo wore when he was a part of Luz del Alba. However, Tenshi made improvements to his, and usually decided to not wear the green jacket that came with it. His attire (at that time) consisted of a white buttoned up shirt, and black pants. The shirt always had it's collar folded down, and the pants usually had the shirt neatly tucked in, or hanging perfectly over the waistline.He wasn't the kind of person to believe in sneakers, and was normally seen wearing traditional wooden platform sandals, known as Geta. When he grew up, he was admitted into Saibankan, almost two years before Dengen Kōdo. His appearance didn't change as much as it should have, but he did start wearing the jacket for his uniform. However, he made the jacket black, and had it tied around his neck. He was usually made fun of, and called "Jacket Cape" because of this. He soon excepted the nickname and went around with a "J" on the back of his shirt, screaming "Jacket Cape" every time to he ran into the room. As a teenager, Tenshi continued to wear his normal attire, including the jacket.He began to carry around a lunch box containing three days worth of food, and suddenly earned the nickname "Hungry Devil". This nickname stuck, and usually caused people to fear him because they would notice his lunchbox, and assume he was going to kill. He soon excepted the name, and called himself "Hungry Devil" or "Lunch Devil" when asked his own name. Pesonality As a child, Tenshi had a rather outgoing personality. He aimed to make friends with everybody he met, and always attempted to lecture them in strength. He believed that power came from a combination of skill and ability, and always attempted to out do those who believed otherwise. He considered opinions to be absolute, because everybody was entitled to their own opinion. After becoming a leader in Saibankan at an early age, Tenshi began to take on serious responsibilities. He soon become stressed and over worked, and began slacking off. They began calling him "lazy" and saying he wasn't fit enough to hold his position. They then began holding battles for those who were strong, but didn't have the brains to do the paper work. Tenshi was the only one whom could manage his work (without going completely insane) and still win a fight in the arena. This changed his personality dramatically. When Henkō No Kōdo was crated, Tenshi began to take on a rather complex personality. Nobody could understand how he spoke, and how he saw things. He usually began to keep his ideas and opinions to himself, not wishing to speak to anybody, or be spoken to. This caused people around him to deem him unsociable, and he soon began to isolate himself completely from reality. After becoming the leader of Shisutemu No Kurieitā, his personality seemingly reversed itself. His attitude changed greatly, and he returned to his original self. However, deep inside of him, he still holds ill feelings toward those who hurt him in the past. He, unlike Dengen Kōdo, actually cared what happened to him in the past. The amount of pain it had on his heart caused an emotional scar to form. He claims to hate humans because of their disgusting nature. History Not much is known about Tenshi's history. He joined Luz del Alba at a fairly young age, and began developing his skills for combat around that same time. His body was at it's physical peak at a very young age, and he continued to fight pointless battles for the sake of his non-existent family. He graduated Luz del Alba's school while still in his single digits, and then was emitted into Saibankan. He developed a liking to his new family, and his leader Dominic Ketsueki. He was also directly tutored by Dominic in special forms of combat. However, as his time progressed in Saibankan, he began to see the true nature of his father figure. He began to despise the very nature of humans, and aimed to kill anybody who got in his way. His mind began to wonder, and he began to isolate himself from reality. This isolation caused him to develop an emotional scar which lays dormant within his heart. The rage created from watching Dominic Ketsueki and Koda Ketsueki kill those he called family, made him develop a group of his own. This group had only one purpose, and that was to control the decisions made by humans, Luz del Alba, and Saibankan. He based it's methods off The Code of Hammurabi, and began to take actions into his own hands. Equipment Quincy Cross: The cross that Tenshi possesses is a special modification created by himself. Instead of being in the form of a bracelet (like most of the Crosses are), Tenshi's cross is in the form of a necklace. The necklace, of course, hangs from his neck and allows for him to manifest his Quincy Bow. However, after the modifications to the cross, the item he creates using the Cross is his Spirit Weapon. Power & Abilities Being a Quincy, Tenshi has a niche for collecting and controlling spiritual particles in the air. He uses them as a second energy source, and is even able to construct various objects with them. These objects are known as Spirit Weapons and allow him to execute his basic Quincy Skills without fully manifesting his Quincy Bow. He also shows the ability to move at high speeds, using the spiritual particles in the air. *'' '' Gathering Spiritual Particles on the bottom of his feet, Tenshi is able to control the particles in any direction he wishes. This increases his speed, putting it on par with the of and the of . He can also manifest a platform of . It is much similar to the physical movement, but allows the practitioner to go in an upward and downward direction. *'' '' Instead of using a Quincy Bow, Tenshi decides to use a weapon manifested out of spirit energy ( ). These weapons vary in size and shape. However, he usually only makes one weapon at a time, but has been shown to manifest a total of two objects at once (somewhat like a shield, and a sword). His most created weapons are Halberds, Scimitar, and handcuffs. **''Heilig Pfeil:'' Using either his hands or his Spirit Weapon, Tenshi has shown the ability to gather spirit energy into the shape of an arrow. He fires these arrows with great speed and accuracy, putting them on par with a Quincy Elder's arrows. He despises this form of , but uses it anyway. **''Heilig Auswirkungen Pfeil:'' This technique is Tenshi's own creation. It utilizes his Devastating Spiritual Pressure to harder his Heilig Pfeil to the point where they can pierce solid iron. However, it does have a dangerous drawback. The amount of kickback it possesses is enough to completely dislocate the user's arm, so he usually chooses to fire each one with 3 minutes of each other. As a child, Tenshi was always fighting, improving his combat skills. The amount of experience that has been burned into his body, has increased his Spiritual Power greatly. This increase has put him on par with a Captain's Bankai, and possibly even more then that. When releasing his energy, he causes buildings to quake in his wake. He is know most by this immense amount of spiritual pressure, because of the damage he can cause without actually fighting. *''Spiritual Power Depredation:'' Much similar to how he creates Heilig Pfeil, he has shown the ability to manifest vectors of pure spiritual vibrations ( ). These vectors are much stronger in power to a Quincy's Heilig Pfeil, and could be considered a match for their Heiliges Feuer. It's destructive power is similar to a , and can cause enough damage to the human body, that their bones are shattered upon contact. It is one of his signature skills, but he avoids using it, because it also depletes his Reiatsu. *''Destructive Spiritual Vector:'' This ability was created in hopes of completely doing away an enemy with the clap of ones hands. It was first used by Tenshi, but was later proved to come from a man by the name of Oni Haiyama. Tenshi has gained enough control over his Devastating Spiritual Pressure, that with the clap of his hands, he can release it to 25% of it's maximum amount. This causes the very area around him (up to 24 meters or 72 feet) to be smashed into the ground. When using up to 50% of his power, he can even create a crator in the ground. This ability takes so much of his concentration that, to use it more then twice (even when only using 25%) he would have to wait a total of 20 minutes between each use. It is also much stronger then his Spiritual Power Depredation, being able to disrupt the spine of a human being from it's pressure. If activated through anger, his body could even suffer from the release of the spiritual power. This means he must be in a calm state to utilize it. He can also utilize it with his Reishi Chopsticks, clasping them together so that a smaller version (around a 3 meter radius) occurs. That version doesn't harm his body as much, and can be used after 5 minute intervals. Spirit Weapon Gochisō Akuma (ごちそう悪魔, Japanese for "The Feasting Devil") is Tenshi's spirit weapon, and replaces his Quincy Bow. He believes that wielding a Quincy Bow is utterly pathetic, and would never be caught dead with one in his possession. He sticks to manipulating and forming spiritual weapons, which he can do the exact same things a normal Quincy could with a bow. However, he does have a specific Spiritual Weapon he chooses to form when in combat. This weapon is a pair of chopsticks which he wields much like normal ones. He also tends to eat with the same chopsticks he uses during battle, and reinforces their strength with his Reiatsu. *Heilig Pfeil: Using or , Tenshi is able to manifest arrows in the gap between his individual chopsticks. These arrows are actually generated from his palm, but then concentrated using his chopsticks. They are much more accurate then the Heilig Pfeil produced from a Quincy's 'Bow, because they are sharper at the tip. **Heilig Auswirkungen Pfeil: While generating the Heilig Pfeil, Tenshi coats it within his . This uses the spiritual distortions from spiritual energy being vented to harden the outside of the arrow, giving them the destructive impact of a cannonball. The amount of momentum they can possess is enough to come in contact with a creature's limb, and completely severe it from their body. It is Tenshi's signature move, and is one of his most favorite to use. The drawback is also non-existent when using the technique with a bow, or spirit weapon. *Heiliges Feuer: Condensing into dark blue flames, Tenshi has shown he ability to produce flames, somewhat similar to what Kyokai Okami can do. However, these flames are strong enough to burn the non-burnable sand of . He has also figured out a way to convert the in his Heilig Pfeil and Heilig Auswirkungen Pfeil into flames, increasing the amount of damage they can do. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Quincy